This invention relates to a combined-type connector comprising a plurality of connector housings stacked one upon another and connected together.
FIG. 13 shows a combined-type connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-53154. This combined-type connector comprises a plurality of generally box-shaped connector housings 1 stacked one upon another and connected together, each of the connector housings having upper and lower flat walls. Downwardly-extending engagement hooks 2 are formed respectively at lower edges of right and left side walls of each connector housing 1, and engagement portions 3 for retaining engagement with the associated engagement hooks 2 are formed respectively in outer surfaces of these right and left side walls by notching. The connector housings 1 are stacked one upon another, and in this condition the engagement hooks 2 of the upper one of any two adjacent connector housings 1 are retainingly engaged respectively in the engagement portions 3 of the lower connector housing 1, so that the adjacent connector housings 1 are fixedly combined together, thereby forming the combined-type connector.
In the above combined-type connector, the engagement hooks 2, as well as the engagement portions 3, are formed respectively at the right and left side walls of each connector housing 1 so that the connector housings can be connected together, and therefore a space for these portions must be provided at each of the right and left sides of the connector housing, so that the width of the connector could not be reduced.
Furthermore, in the case of a multi-pole connector in which many terminals are juxtaposed in a right-left direction, there has been encountered a problem that a central portion of the connector between the right and left sides is raised or bulged since the connector housings are connected together only at the right and left sides.